Slipping Through My Fingers
by HistoryNut25
Summary: Song fic. England thinks about how America is growing up and slipping through his fingers. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the song "Slipping Through My Fingers"**

**A/N: I know that the song is about a daughter, but I thought that it could fit with England and America. Sorry if you don't like that.**

Slipping Through My Fingers

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a whileThe feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her worldI'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

Arthur didn't know exactly when it started, but his Alfred was beginning to grow up. He had gone from an adorable, little toddler to a cute kid to a loud, rebellious teenager. They were beginning to loose the bond that they had had for years. England was saddened by this, seeing as he loved America and looked at him as a son. It was sad to see that his little boy was becoming a man. It made him feel old.

He knew that unrest was forming in the American colonies by all the taxes his boss was imposing upon them. He agreed with the taxes because: number one, most colonists could pay for them and number two, they had saved the colonies from that frog. His Alfred, apparently, did not agree with him.

He had thought that the war would have brought them closer together, but its affects were the opposite. In fact, he and Alfred had grown farther apart. Alfred was becoming more independent and was no longer really his. He was slipping through Arthur's fingers.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

It was now the year 1776, and Arthur and Alfred were facing each other on the battle field. It was raining very hard.

"Hey, England! All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child nor your son! From now on, consider me independent!"

They glared at each other, and England came charging at America, their guns scratching against each other, sending America's flying. " I won't allow it!" he found himself saying, "You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" He was pointing his gun at Alfred.

One of the leaders told his men, "Ready, aim!"

Arthur was still pointing his gun at America when he realized what he was doing, "There's no way I can shoot you. I can't."

He dropped his gun and fell to his knees sobbing, "Why? Damnit! Why? It's not fair!"

"You know why…" America said quietly, "What happened? You used to be so big."

He and his troupe left England a sobbing mess in the mud. 'I really _did _use to be big_…' _England thought.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I cant deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn'tAnd why I just don't know_

The treaty of Paris meant to Arthur that Alfred officially was no longer his. He had grown up and was now independent. He no longer wanted to be a part of England, and this depressed Arthur. He had fallen into a deep depression since Alfred had left and had begun to drink heavily. The big house was empty without him. (He had Canada, but Arthur never remembered him so he doesn't count.)

He had let America slip right through his fingers. Just when he thought that they would be close forever, Alfred had left him a lonely and broken- hearted man. He had lost a son and knew that he would never get him back.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_S__lipping through my fingers all the time_

Sure, over the years, England and America had forgiven each other and had become allies, but their father/son bond no longer existed. They had lost their relationship on that fateful day in 1776. Their relationship was strictly formal and business like. They could no longer maintain a mutual bond. This saddened England very much, knowing that Alfred could only be an ally.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers..._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Alfred was no longer the little boy that Arthur had taken care of. He was a grown man, had been for quite some time. He would always remember the day when they first met. The day when he knew that he would be the one to raise America.

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

_~Fin~_

**A/N: Is it good? Is it bad? Please review!**


End file.
